


Heartbroken

by Loser_with_wifi



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M, heartbroken mickey, pretty much just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_with_wifi/pseuds/Loser_with_wifi
Summary: Mickey thinking about Ian and him.A brief story of Mickey missing Ian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My heart honestly hurts because of gallavich

His heart felt as if it would burst any minute, not because he felt happy or loved but because he felt alone and heartbroken. He chocked up a sob, he knows he shouldn't be focusing on him right now and focus on getting to where he needs to be ,but he couldn't think of anything else besides the carrot boy who got under his skin. The boy who actually made him feel something besides fear all the time the boy that taught him to love. He remembers when they first met all Ian was to him was a fuck and a warm mouth to stick his dick in, but he became so much more to him. Mickey some times wishes that he didn't so he wouldn't have to feel this pain anymore. Mickey had never felt love or such strong emotions before he met Ian. Now he is alone and heartbroken.


End file.
